Killer in The Night
by FeltonFan97
Summary: Who killed Luna?


It just struck midnight, and the killing rage inside had finally took over me.

I felt anger pulsing through my veins and my blood temperature was rising.

I stared into her beautiful, grey eyes.

"This isn't right," Luna whispered. Just then my heart fell to pieces.

"Dance with me, Luna," I said. She started walking away; anger pierced through my skin.

"I must go," She started as she was walking.

I quickly pulled my wand out of my robe.

"Tarantallegra!"

"Let go!" Luna screamed, her mind telling her to leave but her body was dancing right before my eyes.

I chuckled quietly, amused by her behaviour.

"Expelliarmus!"

I was pushed away from her as she starting running away. The anger grew bigger inside of me, my heart was pounding against my ribcage.

I picked my wand up from the ground.

"Avada Kadavra!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cho and Marietta were the first to awaken. They got dressed and walked to common room together.

They weren't paying attention where they were going, but Marietta stopped quickly.

"Luna?" she asked.

Cho was so shocked, she couldnt move or speak. She swallowed hard and kneed beside Luna.

"Luna! Luna!" She started shaking her hard.

"Cho stop. She's dead." Marietta said, being as calm as possible.

Tears rolled down Cho's eyes.

"We have to go tell Dumbledore!" Cho said.

Marietta started leading Cho away.

"No, I'm not leaving her here." Cho said.

They stared at each other for a long time.

"Will you help me carry her?" Cho said.

"No. If you stay here, I'll go get Dumbledore." Marietta said.

"Ugh,fine. Just hurry!" Cho said.

She stared into Luna's face.

"Who did this to you?" she said, not expecting an answer.

She held her close, waiting for Marietta to come back.

What's taking so long? Cho thought to herself.

She heard footsteps from far away. They got closer and closer but then they stopped.

"Marietta?" She said. Her heart started pounding even faster.

Meow.

"." Cho mumbled. She begun to panic and her eyes were flooding with tears.

The footsteps were even closer.

"What's going on here?" a creeky voice bellowed across the hall.

Cho gasped, she was speechless.

Mr. Filch ran quickly and came back moments later with Professor McGonagall.

"There she is," Filch said with his freaky voice.

Cho didn't know what to do. She tried to speak but no words came out.

"Miss. Chang, what in Merlin's name is going on?" Professor said.

Finally Cho found words to speak.

"It wasn't me! Let me explain!"

Just then, Marietta and Dumbledore with Madam Pomfry.

She kneeled beside Luna.

"She has no pulse," She said.

"Girls, come with me," Dumbledore said.

Everything was happening so fast. Cho was so confused and hopeless.

Marietta and Cho followed Dumbledore to the Headmaster's office.

He stood behind his desk waiting for an explanation.

Cho and Marietta both looked at each other.

"Okay, so Marietta and I woke up this morning, and we were walking to common room," Cho said, saying her words slowly.

"We saw Luna laying on the ground. I tried shaking her but she wouldn't wake up. Marietta went to find you and I wanted to wait with Luna, because I was not going to leave her there." Cho's voice started cracking.

"Continue," Professor said.

"I heard Filch's cat meowing, and I knew it was him. And when he found me with Luna, he ran off and I was so upset and confused,"

Cho said, finishing her story.

"So you girls didn't hear anything at all last night?" Dumbledore asked suspiciously.

"I heard screaming, but it didn't sound like it was in common room. Just thought it was in my dream." Marietta said.

"Thank you. I'll be getting back to you." Dumbledore said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Filch, Dumbledore, and McGonnagal were having a meeting in the office.

"We can't tell the students now, we don't need them being worried about a killer on the loose."

McGonnagal said.

"Ah, but we must inform them to be careful." Dumbledore said.

"If we have a private meeting with the Ravenclaws, maybe we can see if anyone witnessed the murder." Filch said.

"I know who did it," a voice said, coming out of no where...

xxxx

revieww.


End file.
